Over again
by Soldier Courtney
Summary: "I thought you were in jail!" "I was, but I escaped. Got a problem with that?" "What I have a problem with is that you're in my room." Set after Courtney gets eliminated.
1. Chapter 1

This is a one-shot. If you want more, well you're out of luck. This one-shot is set after Courtney gets eliminated from Total Drama All-stars. I'm still pissed about this. If you readers like yummy lemony goodness, this a story you will like! Btw, this is my first smut scene, so just review to tell me what you thought. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

"Wait! I'm not finished with my ice cream! I can't leave!" I say. Chris only laughs. That insensitive, sadistic, jackass host! "Good girl Courtney. Never give up!" After the comment, Chris presses the button, sending me or more like flushing me off to where the other campers where sent. After about 5 minutes of holding my breath and being swirled around in a giant toilet, i pop out of a tube and onto a wooden deck. When I wipe my face of the nasty water, I see that I have arrived at Player Des Losers. I groan. Chef was standing there, my luggage behind him. I only brought a small suitcase. It was my favorite one. It was navy blue with brown and white and lighter blue polka dots. Chef helps me up and hands me the bag. He leads me to a quite familiar office and hands me the key.

"At least you won't have to deal with that maggot you used to call a boyfriend. Also, if ya lose the key card, you have to pay for a new key. Got it?" I simply nod my head, speechless. I completly forgot he got sent to the slammer. To bad his reputation and ego are more important to him than keeping a girl happy. I smile when I turn around from Chef and walk to my room. I swipe the card through the slot and the door gently and quietly opens. The inside was stunning. Wood floors, pastal blue walls, and a giand king size bed. Across the room, I see a balcony with a view of the forest and lake.I drop the bag and head for the bathroom, forgetting I left the door open. I strip down till I'm only in my bra and underwear. I go back out to my room to grab my towel and toiletries.

"Hey Princess." a voice said. I jumped, startled. I slowly turn around, just because I know who it was. He was standing closer to me, instead of at the doorway. He took another step towards me, and I steped back. "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be in jail!" I say.

"I excaped. Got a problem with that babe?" He circled around me, lightly touching my hip bone with his fingertips. His touch made goosebumps on my skin. I shivered. "No. What I do have a problem with is that you are in my room."

"Don't be a prude! I only wanna have fun!" he states. The closer he got, the more crazy he was driving me. "Duncan, what do you think your doing?" I look into his eyes. The mystic teal orbs I missed so much were now boring holes into my my Onyx eyes. "I know what I'm doing, how about you?"

"Duncan, no more games. I just want to take a shower and go to bed. Leave before I call Chef." "You think Chef is still here!? He left the second you turned to go to your room. Princess, if you want me to stop, just tell me." Lust sparkled in his eyes. I knew he knew what I wanted, but wouldn't give it to me unless I confessed. "Dammit Duncan! I can't take it anymore!" I grab the collor of his shirt and pull him in for a kiss. He puts his hands on my waist, pulling me closer to himself. The kiss was nothing short of amazing. Our lips departed. "I'm sorry. I couldn't help it."

"Who said I didn't like it?" Duncan says. I try to turn away from him, but he grabs my arm and pulls me back. He puts his hand on my cheek, and leans in. I stand on my tips and our lips meet in the middle. I wrap my arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. I jump a little, but careful not to break the kiss, and wrap my legs around Duncan's torso. He grabs hold of my thigh and butt and walks towards the fluffy white bed. He drops me on the bed and jumps on . He rolls over on top of me. "You sure you want to do this?" "Duncan, I have waited for almost four years for this. Yes, I want it. I want it NOW!" I kiss him again roughly. I had my hands on his chest, rubbing my nails up and down. I grab the bottom of his shirt and start pulling up. He stops kissing me to finish pulling off his shirt. I roll us over, so that I'm on top. I straddle Duncan, and lean down. I kiss his color bone and move up to his jaw bone. Duncan rolls over again and kisses me on my neck, and then starts to suck on it. "Duncan, no hickeys."

"No? Oh. I get it. The good girl doesn't want to get caught?" Courtney only laughs. "Duncan, I think we both know I'm not that good of girl now that I've met you." Duncan kisses Courtney passionately. Courtney's hands travel down to Duncan's belt, and unlatches it. She uses her legs to pull them down and Duncan is left in only his boxers. Duncan fumbles with Courtney's bra clasp. Courtney takes a peek down at Duncan's "business" and goes wide-eyed. Duncan chuckles. "What. Never seen a dick this big?" Duncan asks. "Duncan, you know I've never seen one before!" Courtney slaps Duncan in the chest. Duncan laughs again. 'Ready for the time of you life?" "Will you quit asking me and get it over with!" "Feisty." Duncan rids of his boxers, leaving Courtney in an even more state of shock. He had to be at least 10 inches! Courtney smirks. She crawls over to her vanity and sure enough, Chris was kind enough to leave condoms in the drawer. She rips the packet open and throws the wrapping aside. She puts the circle on her lips and lowers her head towards Duncan's erection. As she slide the condom on, she hums, making Duncan moan. When she was done, Duncan immediately picks Courtney up and throws her onto the bed. He climbs over Courtney, rubbing his hands all over her curvaceous body. His hand travel down to her underwear, and he slips them down. Duncan noticed she was really wet and grinned. He holds his head right at the opening of her womanhood. Just before he plunges in, he kisses her. When he was in, Courtney yells and pleasure and pain. Duncan wasn't even halfway in and Courtney was super tight. Duncan kisses Courtney's color bone and slides in all the way. Courtney continues her moaning. Duncan starts to pump in and out. His hands rubbing her clit. Courtney grinds her hips against Duncan's, loving the feeling of their bodies touching. Courtney's hands are tearing into Duncan's back. Some her of scratches cause Duncan to bleed. Duncan hit Courtney's G-spot a few times. Duncan knew Courtney was about to have an orgasm, and that he was too. Duncan, with one last push and grunt, collapsed on top of Courtney.

Duncan slid out of Courtney and fell to her right with a content sigh. Courtney turned and laid her head on Duncan's rock-hard chest. After 3 minutes of this, Duncan said something. "I still love you." Courtney lift her head very slightly and looks Duncan in the eye. "I still love you too." Duncan picked Courtney up and pulled back the blankets. He lightly set her down in the tangled covers. Duncan walked over to his boxers and slipped them on. He knew Courtney wouldn't mind if he stayed, so he climbed in next to Courtney. Once he was settled, Courtney turned on her side and wrapped her arms around Duncan and Duncan likewise. They laid there what seemed like eternity until they fell asleep.

* * *

Courtney's mind was groggy. She had her back against something and saw that she wasn't in bed alone. Flash backs of last night flooded her mind. She smiled and crawled quietly out of Duncan's grip. She walk over to his side of the bed. She counted to three. 1...2...3! Courtney screamed and jumped at the same time onto Duncan. Duncan awoke with a startle. "Morning sleepy-head." Courtney said playfully. "I'm going to take a shower. There's plenty of room for two."

"Count me in Princess!" Duncan scrambled out of bed and hurried into the bathroom with Courtney.

* * *

A/N: is it wrong NOT to feel dirty after writing your first smut scene? Is it good? Bad? Ok? TELL ME NOW! In review please. If you don't review I will send my personal body-guard Owen to poison you. Now that I've established that, Owen and I are going for a midnight snack. Peace and Love, BC!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I know that i had said this stroy was a one shot, but... I was begged to continue this. And besides, i had a fanasty about writing a lemon in the shower! When i left off in the last chapter, they were doing just that! So fifirosepfingston, here is your wish! This is finished after this though. NO MORE!

* * *

_"There's plenty of room for two people in the shower..." Courtney said._

_"I'm commin' princess!" Duncan said and ran into the bathroom._

Courtney was holding a towel above her chest while she turned the knobs to the perfect temperature, when Duncan wrapped his muscular arms around her waist. Courtney giggled and smiled. She wiggled around until she turned a 90 degree angle, facing him. Courtney dropped the towel to the floor and it landed with a "plop". She snaked her hands around his neck and ran her fingers though his hair. Duncan moaned from the sensation. "Does the princess not want that shower?" He asked.

"I do, but that doesn't mean we can't have fun." She smirked. She walked into the shower, swaying her hips sexily. The shoer head spewed hot, steamy water onto her perfect mocha hair and caramel skin. Duncan was watching her, leaning agianst the frame of the door. "Well aren't you coming?" Courtney said. Duncan stripped of his boxers and went in the shower. Courtney grabbed Duncan suddenly and crash her hungry lips into his. Duncan put his large hands on her waist and backed her up to the wall.

The kiss last for what seemed like an hour. When the two caught their breaths, Courtney scratched lightly at Duncan's pecs and abs. Duncan reached behind her and grebbed her shampoo. He squirted some in his palm and started rubbing it in her hair. Courtney groaned. She wrapped her arms around Duncan in a hug. When he finished massaging her scalp, he spun her around as if dancing and dipped her under the flow of water. Courtney laughed and when she was brought up, they shared a passionate kiss. Courtney grabbed Duncan's already erect member and started rubbing her hands up and down it.

"Oh princess..." Duncan moaned. Once again, he backed her up against the wall. Courtney's womanhood was dripping wet already, and she was getting impatient and ansty. "Nahahah!" Duncan breathed in her ear. "You have to wait. I'm the boss right now." Duncan lifted Courtney, and she sqealed, putting her on the bench. He gazed at her budding flower, rubing his hands up and down her curvacious body. He brought one hand down to he clit and started rubbing it. He reached up to her breasts and started tweaking her right nipple.

Courtney's moans were out of control. Duncan took two fingers to start of with, and pumped them in and out of Courtney's vagina. Then he stuck three fingers in. "Oh! Duncan! Don't stop!" Courtney screamed and moaned. Courtney was grinding her hips againsts Duncan's fingers wildly. Duncan started tweaking her left nipple, because he knew how much attention they craved. Duncan pulled out of Courtney and licked her delicious juices off of his fingers.

Courtney grabbed Duncan and slammed their lips together with such force, it left bruises on their lips. Duncan and Courtney were fighting for dominence in the kiss, when Courtney stood up and pushed Duncan in the wall, instead of vice versa. "My turn to be boss, bad boy." Courtney jumped and snuck her legs around his upper body. Courtney put her womanhood right above his member and started teasing him.

"God Courtney! Just do it already!" Duncan said out of frusteration. Courtney obliged and postitioned herself right over Duncan's erection. She slammed down as hard as she could and went slowly back up. The pattern repeated and Courtney sped up. Courtney was gasping and maoning in rhythm with Duncan. Duncan laid Courtney on the floor, the now cold water acted as a lubricant. DUncan pumped into Courtney as fast and hard as he could.

"Duncan! OH! THATS THE SPOT!" Courtney screamed. Duncan kept hitting her g-spot until she orgasmed. Courtney shuddered. Although exhausted, Courtney flipped them over to release Duncan, because he had already pleasured her. Courtney spooned Duncan and slowly went up and down, gradually getting faster. Courtney played with his pierced nipples and kissed and made hickeys all over his shoulders, pecs, and neck. She continued riding him and kissing him.

"Court, I'm going to cum!" Duncan said. Courtney shook her head, saying she didnt care if he was going to cum in her. Duncan moaned loudly and shuddered. He sighed and Courtney collasped on him, his member still in her. Duncan engulfed her in a hug. Their rapid breathing calmed down, and Courtney threw a bottle to shut off the shower and water flow.

"Best shower I ever had." Courtney said giggling. She slowly stood up and hissed in pain. "Damn! I forgot how much it hurts afterward after sex with you Dunky..." She offered her hand to help him, but being the tough guy he was, he swatted it away and did it himself. Courtney rolled her eyes and snatched two towels. One for her and one for her prince. They shuffled out of the bathroom and Courtney sat on the bed. Duncan, even if he did have a loose towel around his waist crawled over courtney and kissed her deeply.

"I forgot how great it was havign sex with you was too, princess." Courtney grinned into the kiss. Both being oblivious to what was going on, they didnt hear the voices outside.

Outside the door

Gwen and Scott were outside of Courtney's door. They were there to apologize. Scott for whatever he did and Gwen for getting mad. She understood her friend was just being herself and she knew that now. "Court?" Gwen asked. Gwen and Scott heard giggling and moaning from inside the room. "Courtney, babe, we came to say sorry." Scott said. The giggling continued and so did the maoning. Gwen grabbed the doorknob and turn. It was unlocked.

"Thats wierd. Courtney's door is always locked." Gwen open the door slightly and the laughing and noises got louder. The two popped their heads in the door and saw Courtney straddling a man with bright green hair and ice blue eyes, the two of them kissing and laughing. His hands were rubbing her sides and pulling at her tightly wrapped towel. Scott opened the door and the two walked in the room. Clothes were strewn around the room, the bed was a mess, the bathroom had steam wafting from it, the room was a mess. Gwen saw a black tshirt and held it up. "Duncan" she whispered.

"DUDE! GET OFF MY GIRL!" yelled Scott. Both Courtney and Duncan jumped in suprise. Courtney smiled weakly and Duncan glared at Scott. "Courtney, what are you doing with this douche!?" Scott asked.

"Uh..." Courtney was stumped. Duncan stood up, thank god the towel was still on, and advanced towards Scott. "Did you just call me a douche?" he asked angrily.

"Yeah! First you like her, then you cheat on her, and now your screwing her! Come on man!" Scott replied. Gwen passed by the two boys arguing. Courtney sat at the edge of the bed with her head down. Gwen sat next to her and hugged her. "It's ok Court. There is no reason to be ashamed." Courtney laughed and sighed. "Gwen, I'm not ashamed. It's just We're best friends and now I'm back together with the one guy I've ever loved, I was thinking how to keep this" Courtney waved her hands around, "working. I dont want you taking him again." Now it was Gwen's turn to laugh. "Don't worry. The entire time we dated, he wouldn't keep his mouth shut about you! And besides, I don't like him anymore. He's all yours." The girls hugged and continued to watch Duncan and Scott quarel. When Courtney had enough, she walked up to Duncan and Kissed him right im front of Scott. Scott stood there in shock.

"I know you're shocked, but did you really think i liked you? Sorry Scott, but bye." She shoved Scott out of the room and politley asked Gwen if they could have privicy, and she left giggling. Courtney shut the door, making sure it was locked. "Now what were we doing when we were so rudley interupted?"

* * *

A/N: Readers, i am not dead. And i think this is much better than my first chapter! I would like to say thanks to rockn'rollprincess! She is a great review and supporter! thank you all the people who read and reviewed! I hope you enjoy this lemon, cuz i had tons of trouble writing it. I bet you guys enjoy my pain... Well anyways peace and love: SC!


End file.
